Titles, Labels, and Losers?
by xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx
Summary: 12 year old Amu is known around Seiyo Middle School as the cool and spicy lesbian loner. But when a not so new student transfers back to Seiyo, will new titles arise for Miss Hinamori Amu? AU
1. Chapter 1: New Students to the Max

**SukiYo1910: Yay! New Story! This is an AU!**

**Yoru: Yay?**

**SukiYo1910: Well, you'll probably be in it Yoru, so I think I might give this job back to Miki**

**Miki: WHOO!**

**Yoru: Fine then.**

**Summary: 12 year old Amu is known around Seiyo Middle School as the cool and spicy lesbian loner. But when a not so new student transfers back to Seiyo, will new titles arise for Miss Hinamori Amu? AU**

Amu's POV

How stupid. Middle School school students are stupid. This whole entire school is stupid. Can they not go one day without making up _another _idiotic rumor? It's been already a year since the _first_ rumor started, and they're _still_ building off of it. I swear, teenagers are the worst invention ever.

My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm in my second year of Middle School. Even though I should be in the sixth grade, I started school a year early, and then was able to skip a grade, making me the youngest second year student in Seiyo Middle School.

Here is this place they call a learning facility, I'm known by an unique title. I'm certainly popular, but if it's in a good way, I'm not sure. They call me the Cool and Spicy Lesbian Loner. It makes me miss the days back in Elementry school when all those fangirls would shout "Cool and Spicy" anytime I blinked.

So you wonder _why_ I'm called that? No you dimwit, it's not because I'm a lesbian. Last year, I had gone out with this really cute third years student, but when he had to move away, we broke up. Apparently he was the "to die for" boy, and since we broke up with a mutual agreement, all his fangirls went wild and said he dumped me because I was bad in bed and that it was actually because I was a lesbian.

And where they got the loner part baffles me. I'm not a loner, though I wish I was. I have one friend who stuck with me, whichi in turn turned her reputation into a lesbian and she is now a loser like me who is "bad in bed" because we are such whores that we would _really_ have sex before we're married. Oh yeah. That is _so _us. So you're wondering who my one and only friend is? That would be Hoshina Utau.

When everyone began calling me a lesbian, Utau backed me up and all my fake friends disappeared. Even though Utau could be really rude and blunt, I knew that she was a lot like me. But I wish she hadn't ruined her reputation. She even had the chance to redeem her top position as one of the beautiful popular girls when the next in line "to die for" boy, Souma Kukai, asked her out. Of course, being the utau she is, she flatly rejected him, officially deeming her as "lesbian". Middle Schoolers are so stupid.

"Amu!" Utau shouted to me across the hall, ignoring the whispers and mutters from immature onlookers. They had also started a rumor that Utau and I were dating.

"Hey Utau," I said with a slight smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Utau snapped, "There's nothing to be happy about in this school. And besides, it's the new semester, who wants to be here?"

I sighed and shook my head. Utau is still Utau no matter what.

"So what classes did you get this semester?" I asked her.

"I got the usual boring round of Japanese, English, Math, and all that other useless junk I won't need," Utau glared at nothing. "What good will science do for a singer? Will I need to calculate the speed at which sound travels?"

Utau's dream that only I knew about was to become a singer. She idolized the number one female singer Mizuki Nana and wanted to be just like her. Of course, that was a side only I, her best and _only_ friend, knew.

"You know Utau, it won't be easy becoming the next Mizuki Nana if everyone is saying you're a lesbian. You really should have accepted Souma Kukai-senpai's date invitation. For one thing, it would have brought you up to the top of the school, and another, Kukai-senpai is pretty decent."

Souma Kukai was probably the nicest person in this school. He was a year older than us, currently a third year, and he was extremely kind. He was actually a personal friend of the boy I used to date, so he's always greeting me and even sticks up for me when he can. He may be the only other person who actually knows what really happen or even gives a crap. Kukai is an extremely nice person, so I was surprised when Utau rejected him. But then again, Utau was never really one for guys. She said they were all brainless idiots. The only boy she had ever liked was my ex-boyfriend when they had coincidentally met at a park once when they were five.

"Amu, no matter what you say, I won't go out with Kukai," Utau said firmly.

"Aw, that's mean," A hand clamped down on my shoulder. I looked over at utau and saw the other hand on her shoulder.

"Souma-senpai," Utau seethed, "Get your hand off me, or you may be labelled 'Loser'."

"Come on Utau, I told you to call me Kukai," Kukai complained. I couldn't help but smile. I really wish Utau would have accepted Kukai's date offer. One thing I really like about Kukai is that even when he got rejected he just grinned and told her that he still really liked her, and didn't plan on giving up hope any time soon.

"Kukai-senpai," I sighed, "She's right. If you keep hanging around us you might end up joining our "lesbian" group." I scowled.

Kukai scoffed, "As if I really care about what these idiots think. Really, I've just been getting fed up with them. If it weren't for my brothers, I'd have joined you guys a long time ago!"

Utau and I were shocked. We hadn't heard this before.

"Your brothers?" Utau asked curiously.

Kukai shrugged. "Yeah. My brothers are all for sports, and they said if I don't stay popular then I can't be on any sports teams, and if I'm not on any sports teams then I'm a failure, and then after that they said 'we like to kill failures' while cracking their knuckles."

"Kukai-sama!" an annoying squealy voice cries, "What are you doing with those losers?!" It was, of course, Hotori Tadase (**LOL I wish! nah, JK, JK).** It was, of course, Yamabuki Saaya.

I threw Utau a pleading look. I didn't want Kukai's reputation to be hurt as well. Utau sighed silently and agreed.

I let my legs crumple beneath me and I let out a loud, pained scream. I fell onto my knees and clapped my hand over the shoulder where Kukai's hand previously was. Utau gasped and hurried to my side. She glared up at Kukai.

"How dare you hurt Amu," she spat. Kukai just looked down sadly at us. I knew he didn't want us doing this to protect him, but we had to do this. We don't want Kukai to be ruined forever.

"Oh, I get it!" Saaya laughed. "Amazing, Kukai-sama, as usual!"

"Amazing my _ass_," a voice scoffed.

"Indeed, it was nothing to be amazed about," a voice added.

"How very cruel," another new voice was added.

Everyone turned to the hall's entrance and saw three first year students. One of them was a really cute and petite girl with curly blonde hair. She looked like one of the pretty porcelain dolls, only without the creepy aura. She had been the first person to speak.

The second person was a boy who looked younger than them both. He had dark green hair and a pair of glasses. He stood up tall with perfect posture.

The last person who had spoken had been...was that person a boy? He certainly did sound like a boy, but he could surely pass for a girl. He had long purple hair that came down to his waist. His beautiful hair blowed behind him as he and the other two walked closer to Amu, Utau, and Kukai.

"And who are _you_?" Saaya sneered.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, bringing up a round of "ooh's" and "ahh's" from the boys, and even some girls were squealing about how adorable she looked.

"As if I need to explain myself to you," she replied in her soft voice. However, even though her voice was soft, it was still fierce.

"How dare you use such an attitude!" Saaya squeaked, "Do you know who I _am_?"

"Do I really look like I _care_?" She rolled her eyes again. She looked over at Kukai. "What's with this girl, Kukai?"

Everyone gasped except for me, Utau, Kukai, and the unnamed first years.

"She called him 'Kukai'!" "How dare she!" "Not even Saaya is that informal!" whisperes spread through the halls. This was the longest before class time ever.

Kukai shrugged. "Honestly, I don't really know." Saaya's jaw dropped. "So why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be at the First Year's Orientation?"

The blonde and Purple haired boy pointed to the green haired boy. Kukai chuckled. "Of course, I should of known it'd be Kairi who could inform you more about this school than the principal. Seriously, you're like, younger than Yaya and you're a super genius."

"Souma-kun, you really shouldn't let these girls act to save your behind," the purple haired boy said, gesturing to Utau and I.

Everyone was confused about what was going on. Then it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I stood up and gasped, with a huge grin on my face. The blond haired doll-ish girl looked at me as if she were waiting for this.

"No way! What are you guys doing here? You should still be in like, the sixth grade!" I gasped.

The blonde girl flipped her hair again, "Naturally, we skipped a grade." she smiled, "What took you so long to realize, Amu?"

"Amu-chan, it wasn't very nice of you to cut off your connections with us," the purple haired boy said.

"It's so great to see you again!" I cheered. "Come, come!" I said with excitement.

"Utau, I want you to meet some old friends of mine. I used to go to school with them before I even moved to this city. Utau, this is Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Sanjou Kairi, and guys, this is Hoshina Utau." Every onlooker just stared at the exchange, confused.

Utau's eyes widened. "Sanjou? Like, Sanjou Yukari?" Kairi nodded. Utau squealed. "Oh my gosh! She is such a well known agent! Please, please introduce me to your sister!" Utau bowed to Kairi. He smiled awkwardly.

"If you wish, Hoshina-san," Kairi replied in his normal formal tone.

"So how do you guys know Hinamori?" Kukai asked.

"We used to go to a school together two years ago," Rima replied casually. "Then this person here moved and decided not to contact us." She glared at me.

"But then last year, we also moved here and met Yuiki Yaya, the stepsister of Souma-kun, and we all became friends," Nagihiko said to me.

"Imagine our surprise when we discovered that you were the same girl that Kukai was always talking about," Rima said.

Kairi shook his head, "No, it was not Hinamori-san he spoke of, he had been referring to Hoshina-san," he corrected. Rima merely stuck her tongue out at them.

"Ok, you know what!" Saaya suddenly cut in. Oh, I had forgotten about her. "All of you," she made a circle around me, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Kukai, "You are all officially the loser group!"

"Souma, you're kicked off the Soccer Team!" A shout came from the crowd. Tons of garbage began to bury us.

"You can't kick me off, because I quit!" He shouted back. Garbage kept coming, piling up around us. Kukai and Nagihiko were punching and picking away the garbage and Kairi was moving in such a lightning speed that the people throwing garbage at us had their attacks mirrored and thrown back at them.

"What the hell is going on?" a familiar voice rang through the hall. Silence fell over everyone as we all turned to look at the new arrival. Dressed in a second year uniform, with messy violet hair and piercing golden eyes was a boy about Kukai's age. He wore his uniform in a similar way to Kukai, hung open with his own charm to it. Kukai of course had the athletic thing going on, but this newcomer had a sort of mischevious style added to his uniform.

"Yo Amu," he winked at me, "Long time no see, nya."

"Yoru!" I gasped. Seriously, why were all these people showing up?!

**Ikuto: Why aren't I in here?**

**Tadase: Why aren't I in here?**

**SukiYo1910: You are, Tadase, remember?**

**Tadase: That doesn't count!**

**SukiYo1910: Well I hope you like the first chapter! Please Review! Oh, and by the way people, Shugo Chara Character Song Collection 3 is out, GO LISTEN TO IT. Uatu's new song is AMAZING!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking Return?

**SukiYo1910: And we're back! I am really in a bad mood today so I decided to skip homework :P It's not due until tuesday anyways, and its super easy. I would usually work on my fandubs at this moment but my throat hurts, so while I suck on cough drops I shall write!**

**Miki: And while she does that, I take over my original job! Anywho, Inee-chan doesn't own any Shugo chara series.**

**SukiYo1910: OMG INEE AGAIN!!! MIKI!!!!**

***scene cut due to extreme violence***

**Ages:**

**Amu - 12; Second Year Middle School Student: Started school early and skipped a grade**

**Utau - 14; Second Year Middle School Student**

**Rima - 12, First Year Middle School Student: Skipped a grade**

**Nagihiko - 12, First Year Middle School Student: Skipped a grade**

**Kairi - 10, First Year Middle School Student: Skipped over kindergarden and first grade and made a fool out of second grade teacher, successfully skipping 3 grades**

**Kukai - 13; Third Year Middle School Student: Homeschooled by professor uncle for the first 5 years of his life and then his buff brothers threaten the prnicipal to let him into the school in a grade level that suited his intelligence.**

**Yoru - 15; Third Year Middle School Student**

Utau's POV

Everything began to finally calm down during the long passing period. We eventually figured out that Period One was a free period for the first week of the semester to get all the new students situated, since this high school provides room and board. After the new guest, Nekozawa Yoru arrived, people started throwing trash again, until Yoru swung his leg around at lightning speed, shattering a trashcan and sending those pieces shattering against walls and denting lockers. Yoru had smirked and said:

"Next time it'll be your head, nya!" I'm not sure why he says nya, but my theory is he has a mental disorder, or its just his character. But whatever it is, it certainly got the girls going wild. They were shouting about how dreamy he was, and one girl even shouted "I don't care if he hangs with the losers, I'll turn him into a popular for sure!".

But actually, to be honest, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Amu's friends from a different town coming to our school. Even though I know it isn't possible, I feel a little scared htat I may lose my only friend. But of course, this will never be known by anyone by me. Nobody shall know that, Hoshina Utau, am--

"Jealous?" I jumped as a voice cut through my thoughts. I turned to see Souma Kukai.

"Excuse me?" I said in an icy tone. Even if he declared he would become a "loser" and he's pretty sincere, he was Souma Kukai, somebody who can still be cool as a "loser".

"You're jealous right?" He asked, "You're afraid you'll be replaced by Hinamori's old friends, am I right?" he asked with a slight grin. Damn him and his super intelligence.

"No, Souma-senpai, I am not," I replied dully.

He groaned. "Come on Utau, please stop with the Souma-senpai! While it is true I'm in a higher grade, _you_ are still older than me!"

I raised a brow. "So then, Kukai-senpai, does that mean you intend on calling me Utau-neechan?"

Kukai threw his head back and laughed. After a minute, he wiped away a tear. "I doubt it. But I might, if you keep adding senpai to the way you adress me. Come on Utau, just call me Kukai, OK?" I honestly did not want him to call me Utau-neechan.

"Fine, Kukai," I said plainly. "But you're still wrong. I am not jealous."

"Sure ya aren't Utau!" Kukai grinned, "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Unpacking into my dorm room," I said without hesitation. Obviously he wanted to ask me out again.

"Oh really? Well I came early and already got that done, so I'll come over and help you out! What dorm you have?" Oh god, what do I say?!

"She's sharing a dorm with me," Amu cut in from nowhere, but soon to be from hell, "We're in the East girl's dorming room in dorm number 1910. Be there at 10 o'clock!"

"Cool! See ya there Hinamori, Utau!" Kukai struck a peace sign and walked away. I couldn't believe this.

"Hinamori Amu, you keep your eyes open tonight," I hissed. She merely smiled. I can't believe she was going to be playing _matchmaker. _

"You're in room 1910?" Rima asked, surprised. "Yaya and I are in room 1925, right across the hall from 1910."

"Who is this Yaya?" I asked.

"Yaya is here!" A high pitched, peppy voice shouted. A girl with two brown pigtails and huge red ribbons hopped over and hugged Rima. "I'm Yuiki Yaya! I'm Kukai's stepsister! Nice to meet'cha!" She was...energetic.

Seriously, too many people are showing up here. But I guess it won't be bad. Maybe we won't be labelled as the "Lesbian Losers" now.

"Well, I'm bored of this," Rima said in a bored tone. "Let's go to our dorms."

Amu's POV

We all went to the East Dorm and got settled in, sort of. We discovered not only was the first period a free period, but we only had classes on Friday this week because of the Freshman orientation and the orientation for new students. And on Friday, we would only go over class rules and possibly do some vocab, but that would be it.

"I should unpack now so that Kukai doesn't have to come over this weekend thatnk to you," she shot me another glare. What was the, the seventeenth glare in five minutes?

"If you do that, I'll tell Kukai," Rima said as she casually strolled into our room. Ah, typical Rima. Yaya was twirling in right after her.

Utau glared at Rima, "Damn you." Rima merely smirked.

"So Amu-chii, Utau-chama, what shall we do?" Yaya asked in her peppy voice.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Yaya says we play a game because Yaya wants to get to know Amu-chii and Utau-chama!" Yaya sat down in the small cramped room. The room was a singled room with two desks and a bunk bed above each. There was one closet and one dresser and the bathroom was shared by everbody in the hall.

"What game?" Rima asked, "If it is a game you want then it better be filled with a lot of comedy." Her eyes glinted. Oh Rima and her love for comedy.

"Spin the bottle nya?" Yoru walked in, winking at me. Oh Yoru...He was definitely my most playful friend from Osaka. Now, here in Tokyo, he'll probably have competiton with Yaya. Yoru's always liked me. I even liked him too, a little. He was funny, and cute, and when we were younger he'd always be my savior, so it was only natural to have a crush on my savior.

"Yoru, always the pervert," Rima said, annoyed. Rima didn't really know Yoru that well, nor did she like him. She said that he would steal me away one day, and he was a flirt. But that wasn't really it, he was just naturally mischevious. I discovered that Yoru had actually moved here this year, so Rima was unhapy about his arrival. Nagihiko was friends with him and Kairi was neutral. Rima found Nagihiko annoying too. She said he was untrusting.

"Not perverted nya," He winked at me.

I laughed as I said with him, "Just mischevious!" We started laughing together. Even got a chuckle out of Utau.

"Well Nekozawa-senpai," Utau said, "I think Spin the Bottle would be a little boring since there's only one guy."

"Nekozawa-senpai?" Yoru muttered, annoyed, "Just call me Yoru, nya."

Some random girls walking by the open door squealed. "Ok, Yoru!" They squealed.

Yoru scowled. "That's Nekozawa-senpai to you," he said to the second year students crossly. We all started to laugh at the girl's shocked and hurt expression. They stomped off angrily.

"Well, if you say that it's boring with one guy, then we just call more guys," Yoru smirked. Utau and Rima's eyes widened. They stood up together and shouted at the top of their lungs.

"_NO!_" they looked hesitated and looked at each other. They started laughing. I could help but smile. I could feel a friendship forming between Utau and Rima. They were so much alike.

Too bad for them, Yoru was already dialing.

"Yo, Nagi," Yoru said, grinning at a blushing red Rima, "You n' Kairi wanna come over to Amu's dorm n have some fun?" I thought of all the people being crammed into one tiny dorm room. Oh boy, this is going to be interesting. I had to hold back Utau while Yaya held back Rima as they both tried to strangle Yoru.

Yoru closed his cell phone, his little cat charm swaying. He grinned. "Nagi n' Kairi are coming over, and apparently they're bringing along that Kukai guy. Hey, that rhymed!" I laughed at Yoru's childlike nature.

"Yoru, you better keep your eyes open tonight!" Rima shouted, "Because if you don't, I'll kill you!" Even though Rima claims to hate Nagihiko, in reality, evryone can see that she's crushing on him.

Soon, the guys arrived and we all crammed into the little room. We had Yoru sititng on top of the dresser, Rima sitting on my desk, Yaya sitting on Utau's desk, the rest of the guys on the floor, and me and Utau were up on our bunks.

"Alright, let's play!" Kukai shouted, giving a thumbs up. To be honest, it was a little awkward to have Kukai here. He was nice, but I didn't really know him that well. Although, it seemed like he and Nagihiko were getting along pretty well, so I won't be one to complain.

Kukai took out a coke bottle, and after chugging the contents, he set it on the floor. He spun the bottle. Round and round it went. Finally, it landed on...Yaya. Kukai's eyes widened and Yaya shrieked.

"I'm not kissing my sister!" Kukai said, forming and 'x' with his arms.

"No way is Yaya going to kiss Yaya's brother!" Yaya shrieked.

"Re-spin!" We all shouted. We did not want any incest in this room. Kukai respun the bottle and it landed this time on...Rima?!

Nagihiko huffed, but Rima didn't notice because she turned bright red and her head was smoking. She started to shriek. "NO WAY! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY! YORU' I'LL MURDER YOU!"

Kukai shrugged and stood up. He walked over to Rima who was pressing her lips togehter, her face still red. "Not that bad," Kukai said as he leaned down and kissed Rima's cheek. Rima screamed again. She was completely red now.

"Aw, come on," Yaya complained, "A kiss on the cheek?"

Kukai grinned, "Never said that we had to kiss on the lips!"

Utau laughed. "Well," she said while climbing down from her bunk, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go on a lunch run, you guys want anything?"

Poor, poor Utau. She didn't realize how much these people ate. Yoru can casually order 15 pounds of raw fish at a sushi bar and still be hungry! By the time everyone had finished telling Utau what they wanted, her eye was twitching and her knees shaking.

"What the hell did they do!? Starve you in Osaka?!" She shouted. Kukai laughed and stood up.

He struck a thumbs up, "Don't worry, I'll help you!" Utau, being Utau, reluctantly accepted his help.

"Well, it's my turn now..." Rima muttered. She took Kuaki's spot on the floor and spun the bottle. It landed on Kairi. Turning red again, Rima reluctantly kissed his cheek. Kairi also turned red.

"Well, then, I-I-I sup-p-p-pose it's m-my turn now," he stuttered. His hand started for the bottle, until he passed out.

"Now what?" Nagihiko asked.

"Janken!" Yoru exclaimed, "We'll play Janken, and whoever wins gets to spin!" We all agreed and then shook our fists.

"Jan! Ken! Po!" We all said at the same time. Yoru won. He leapt down from the dresser and spun the bottle. It landed...on me?! WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" Rima shouted. Yoru grinned. He jumped up to my bunk bed in one hop. I could tell my face was red.

"Hiya, Amu," he grinned.

"H-h-hi..." I stuttered. I could feel butterflies attacking the sides of my stomach.

"It's cool if you don't wanna do this," Yoru said. I shook my head.

"No, I-I'll do it..." I muttered. Yoru grinned. I closed my eyes, but I could feel Yoru coming closer. I knew this wasn't going to be like Rima, a kiss on the cheek. I could feel his breath on my face. And then suddenly, The door slammed open, and my eyes flashed open. Yoru fell backwards in surprise, landing flat on his back on the floor. Rima laughed.

"_Amu_!" Utau shouted, climbing up to my bunk. "He's back, he's back!"

"Who?" I asked.

"Your ex-boyfriend of course, my best friend!" Kukai grinned.

My eyes widened. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. I can't believe this. He's really back? Can it really be?

"Amu," his voice flowed through me like music. A big, happy smiled spread across my face as I jumped down from my bunk.

"No way! Tadase-kun, you're back!"

**Ikuto:...WAIT _WHAT?!_**

**Tadase: OMG Tadamu?!**

**SukiYo1910: Hell no. Obviously, this is telling you, _BIG DRAMA _coming**

**Kukai: I'll say. Yoru liking Hinamori? I sense a love square.**

**SukiYo1910: Um...more like Love Pentagon...**

**Tadase: Looks like only Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-kun will have an easy relationship. Unless, Yuiki-san is going to have a relationship with Sanjou-kun.**

**SukiYo1910: That's what you think, gay boy.**

**Tadase: ....**

**Ikuto: I should kill you right now. Two chapters and I'm still not here! And her wonderful ex boyrfriend was _Tadase_?!**

**SukiYo1910: Dont'cha just love me?**

**Ikuto: NO**

**SukiYo1910: Well don't worry. I despise Tadamu. But at this point, if I didn't have it planned out, I would consider writing a Yoramu. **

**Ikuto: ...WTF**

**SukiYo1910: Anywho! I won't be updating the rest of the weekend, sorry! Look forward to Shugo Chara Encore! And Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: No Intruding

**SukiYo1910: Y'know, I'm still in a bad mood. Maybe because I'm sick. But today wasn't all too bad. I got to freak my friend out by talking in Miki's voice ALL day long.**

**Miki: My voice?**

**SukiYo1910: Yeah, the voice I use to fandub you**

**Miki: Ooh..well it better be a good one**

**SukiYo1910: I think so, and so do the others. So far no negative comments on the voice.**

**Miki: Good. Now GO WRITE!**

**Ikuto: AND I BETTER BE IN THIS ONE!**

**Ages:**

**Amu - 12; Second Year Middle School Student: Started school early and skipped a grade**

**Utau - 14; Second Year Middle School Student**

**Rima - 12, First Year Middle School Student: Skipped a grade**

**Nagihiko - 12, First Year Middle School Student: Skipped a grade**

**Kairi - 10, First Year Middle School Student: Skipped over kindergarden and first grade and made a fool out of second grade teacher, successfully skipping 3 grades**

**Kukai - 13; Third Year Middle School Student: Homeschooled by professor uncle for the first 5 years of his life and then his buff brothers threaten the prnicipal to let him into the school in a grade level that suited his intelligence.**

**Yoru - 15; Third Year Middle School Student**

**Yaya - 11; First Year Midde School Student: Skipped a grade, started early, and Kukai's brothers**

**Tadase - 13; Third Year Middle School Student: Skipped a grade, started early, and his charm let him pass through the first year of middle school.**

Normal POV

Amu jumped off the bunk bed, ignoring Yoru who had fallen. She ran over to the door with a bright smile on her face.

"No way, Tadase-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked with excitement. "Are you coming back to Seiyo?"

Tadase nodded, grinning. "I finally convinced my parents to let me return. I'm staying with my father's friend's family."

Kukai sighed. "Does that mean we can't be roomies?"

Tadase shook his head sadly. Kukai pretended to wipe away tears, "I'm sorry my love!" Kukai dramatically fell, like those sissy girls in chick flicks. Everyone laughed at his comedy act. Of course, everybody knew that Kukai and Tadase were straight.

"So then..." Amu was hesitant to ask what she wanted to say. Utau said it for her.

"So are you guys going to date again?" she asked eagerly. Amu and Tadase blushed. Utau continued, "Becuase if you're not, then Tadase is totally mine," she joked. She was completely over her five year old crush, but still loved to make fun of Amu.

"Well, I--" Tadase was cut off by another body being added into the room.

"Jeez, Tadase, I turn my back for a split second and you ditch me...to be in a crammed room," the new comer said casually, looking around. And what a sight it was. A girl and guy sitting on the floor, a guy on his back, knocked out cold on the floor, and shrimp sitting on a dresser, and four people standing up, with about a inch of personal space in between them. The intruder was not helping much either.

The intruder was pretty tall boy. He had short blue hair and saphire eyes. His cramy skin contradicted the dark shad of his hair. He was well built, and his muscles showed a little throw his black long sleeved shirt. He had a white violin case hanging casually on his right shoulder, occasionally bumping against his loosely fitted belt. Of course, he didn't need a belt, it just went with his outfit. He wasn't one of those losers who had their pants halfway down their butt. Yes, he was the person that you're all waiting for.

"Ah, Ikuto-niisan, sorry about that," Tadase said with a smile. He turned back to everyone. "This is the son of the family I am staying with, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's also a third year, but he started school late, so he's 17."

A gasp excaped Utau's lips. Everyone looked at her in confusion. She had a shocked expression on her face as she stared at Ikuto. She quickly composed herself and smiled, "Sorry," she said, "He just kind of reminded me of that actor, Nakamura Yuuichi. I was surprised."

"She's into acting and singing," Amu explained to Tadase and Ikuto. Tadase just smiled and nodded and Ikuto just shrugged.

"So, Amu," Rima said, standing up, "Care to explain who blondie is?"

"Right!" Amu laughed. "Everyone, this is Hotori Tadase, my ex-boyfriend. Tadase-kun, this is Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, and Yoru."

"Nice to meet you," Tadase smiled his charming smile. Rima kept her bored expression and Yaya stared.

"Ooh...sparkly!" Yaya poked his cheek. Everyone laughed but Ikuto. He just seemed to be really bored.

"Well, Tadase," Ikuto said, "It seems that some students dropped out of the school, so we'll be able to get a dorm after all."

"Oh, that's good. And your sister too?" Tadase asked. Utau flinched.

"Yeah, I think she said that she's sharing a three person dorm," Ikuto said carelessly. He turned his head to the door at the sound of running footsteps.

"Ikuto! Tadase!" a girl's voice shouted. The voice was a mixture of girly, and yet, had that sort of "whatever" tone that Ikuto had. A girl popped through the door. She was pretty short. She had on a blue hat that was sort of liee a bini with a visord, but puffier. There were ends of blue hair sticking out from her hat, so whether she had long or short hair was unknown. She had cream colored skin like Ikuto and every other Japanese person, and the same saphire eyes as Ikuto. She wore a flannel dress shirt and a black vest over it, along with a pair of black shorts that went to her knees and black boots that came a little below her knees. She also had a spade necklace and a blue messenger bag.

"Thanks for leaving me behind!" She shouted angrily.

"Sorry, Miki-chan," Tadase grinned sheepishly.

Ikuto merely shrugged. "Don't blame me. I only came after Tadase because he ditched me. I needed to tell him that we were able to get a dorm."

The girl named Miki calmed down. "Oh, you guys got a dorm? Cool. I already got situated into my dorm. I even met my roomate too."

"That's nice," Ikuto said, once again in a bored tone. Miki didn't seemed to be annoyed though. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Utau. Her eyes widened, before she composed herself and notice Yoru on his back.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Miki asked, pointing to the unconscious Yoru.

"Oh, he just kinda fell and hit his head," Amu said, slightly laughing.

"Oh yes, so very unfortunate," Rima said in an obvious fake sincerity. As if to make it clearer for any idiot who didn't get his, she "accidentaly" stepped on his hand.

"Well, uh, hiya big group of people," Miki said, slihtly waving. "I'm Tsukiyomi Miki, I'm a first year, 12 years old."

"I'm Hinmori Amu," Amu said smiling. "This is Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Sanjou Kairi, Hoshina Utau, Yuiki Yaya, and Souma Kukai. And the guy on the floor would be Nekozawa Yoru."

"Nice to meet you," Miki said. She looked back to Ikuto, "Well I'll see ya around campus bro, I'm gonna go hang out with my roommates."

Ikuto raised a brow, finally showing some sort of emotion. "You ran all the way here just to complain about being ditched and then you just poof away?"

Miki nodded and started to jog out of the hall. She paused and then turned around and stuck her tongue out at Ikuto. Then she started to jog out again.

"You know," Amu said, "I think she'd make really good friends with my cousin Ran..."

"And probably my cousin Suu," Utau added.

Hoshina Suu and Hinamori Ran were both 12 years old, and were starting their first year of middle school as well. They had also started school both lived in Tokyo and were actually really good friends.

"Well, I think we should be leaving," Rima said. She looked at Yoru on the ground. "Somebody get this idiot out of here."

"What dorm does he have?" Nagihiko asked.

"I think he said he had dorm 332212 in the west dorms," Kairi said in his normal efficient tone.

"Of course, you would rememer, nya," Yoru said as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Damn why does my hand burn nya?" Rima looked away, whistling.

"What's with the nya?" Ikuto asked.

"It's my thing, nya," Yoru shrugged.

"Well, it seems we'll be sharing a dorm," Ikuto said, "because I'm also in dorm 332212. Jeez, why do they have such big numbers..."

"I think I'm in dorm 453 in the northern dorms," Tadase said.

"Oh, lucky," Kukai said, "You got one of the single rooms. I'm stuck sharing with this guy." Kukai jabbed his thumb in Nagihiko's direction. Nagihiko punched him int he shoulder. "Yeah, because it's gonna be great sharing a dorm with you, Souma." Kukai grinned.

"Can we _please_ get out of here?" Rima complained. Soon, the room was empty aside from Amu, Utau, Ikuto, and Tadase.

"Well, I'll see you later, Amu-chan," Tadase smiled.

He shut the door, leaving Ikuto in the dorm. He leaned casually against the back wall with his hands in his pockets. His head was bowed, letting his hair fall over his eyes. He raised his head slightly so he could shift his gaze towards the door. As if on cue, the door opened, and the girl from before, Miki, came in.

"Utau," Ikuto said, pushing himself off the wall, "It's been a while." It wasn't his normal bored tone. His voice was full of emotion and compassion.

"It has," Utau whispered. She smiled sadly. "How's Souko?"

"She's still asleep," Miki said. Amu watched in silence, as tension filled the room. She placed a hand on Utau's shoulder and smiled to her, silently encouraging her. Utau couldn't stop her tears. She dropped to the floor, having to use her hands to hold her up. The room was silent as tears fell down Utau's cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Utau said, "I'm so sorry." Utau gasped when she felt a big hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ikuto, smiling slightly. Miki was crouched beside him, smiling, and beside Utau was Amu, also smiling.

"It's OK, Utau," Ikuto said, "It was your father's fault, not yours."

"But..." Utau whispered. A new rund of tears came. She threw herself onto Ikuto and Miki, crying on them both. Amu watched, smiling, but on the inside, she couldn't help feel the jealousy towards the two she did not know. Amu knew the gist of what had happened, but this was something that Amu would never be able to know. It was a moment she couldn't intrude on.

So you wonder what happened? Utau's father, Hoshina Kazuomi, is currently serving 14 life sentences for murder, attempt at murder, rape, and child abuse. Tsukiyomi Souko was the mother of Utau, Ikuto, and Miki. She was currently unconscious in a coma, and has been for the past 2 years. Tsukiyomi Aruto was currently laying 6 feet under the Earth, dead.

If Ikuto is older than Utau, and Utau is older than Miki, then why do they have different last names? Because, Utau is only their half sister. What actually happened?

Many years ago, when Ikuto was 2 and half, Tsukiyomi Aruto left on a world tour. His wife, Tsukiyomi Souko was fine, and she wanted her husband to be happy. She would be staying with a mutual high school friend, Hoshina Kazuomi. While Aruto was away, the true Kazuomi was revealed. Souko was raped the night Aruto left. He threatened to kill Ikuto if she ever told anyone. She became pregnant, with Utau. When Aruto returned, she acted as if nothing had ever happened, when on the inside she was broken. She told him that it was his baby, and luckily for her, the baby was born with blonde hair, the same shade of her own.

Ikuto had remained quiet the entire time, but as a child, he could only stay quiet for so long. He was an intelligent baby, so the minute he saw Kazuomi he threw his bottle at his head. When he could finally speak, he spoke what was bothering him. He told Aruto that "bad man put thingy in mommy and make cry". Aruto went to Souko for the truth, to reveal that the daughter he thought was his own was another man's because his wife was raped. He confronted Kazuomi.

Kazuomi pulled a knife on him. Ikuto was there, and had been injured in the fight. He fell into a coma for a year and then got a temporary amnesia, preventing him from going to school. Kazuomi had escaped the night he ruined their lives and had also kidnapped Utau. The police could not find him. Ikuto had been four when it happened, and Utau was 2. Souko had suffered a 10 year amnesia, however, it was only blocking out Kazuomi and Utau, everything else she had recognition of. Ikuto and Aruto carried the burden of knowing the truth. A year after, Miki was born.

Then, just two years ago, Kazuomi returned with Utau. She had no memory of being kidnapped, and thought of her father to be a wonderful man. But that all ended when they returned to Kyoto. Kazuomi came to finish the job. Souko's memory all came back when she saw Kazuomi, and the overflow of information sent her into a coma. Aruto was killed, and Utau learned the truth. Kazuomi was caught and arrested. He is currently in a federal prison. Utau went to stay with her cousin Suu, and Ikuto and Miki went to Nagoya to stay with their uncle, Nikaidou Yuu. This has been the first in two years that the three have had contact.

Yes, something like this, so burried down deep...it was something Amu could not intrude upon.

**Ikuto: Still no Amuto yet**

**SukiYo1910: Shut up already**

**Miki: I'm Ikuto and Uatu's sister...? Odd.**

**Suu: I'm Utau's cousin? Also weird.**

**Nikaidou: I'm Ikuto and Miki's uncle? Peculiar.**

**Tadase: This is a very weird story...**

**Nagihiko: What, are my cousins who are twins, named Rhythm and Temari going to come too?**

**SukiYo1910:....NO!**

**Nagihiko: OMG**

**Amu: Too many characters....**

**SukiYo1910: Well I don't want to make my own characters, so I'll be using every character I can form the anime/manga. I'm thinking that Eru can be Suu's sistr, and Iru is Eru's ironic best friend and Yoru's cousin. And then Daichi as Kukai's cousin, and KusuKusu as Rima's step sister. Musashi can be Kairi's idol or something. And they of course admire Mizuki Nana, Nakamura Yuuichi, and Kanae Ito and etc. Anywho, REVIEW!**


	4. Side Story 1: Cherry meets Banana

**SukiYo1910: Hi everyone! This story isn't going to be centered on JUST Amu and Ikuto, as you might have noticed. This is a side story, the first of many. **

**Miki: So what kind of stores will the whole thing center on?**

**SukiYo1910: Oh you know, drama. Ikuto/Amu drama, Kukai/Utau drama, Rima/Nagi drama, and a lot of other dramas.**

**Today's Side Story: Cherry meets Banana**

A little girl about 5 years old was skipping down the side walk. She had her pink hair tied into a side ponytail and had on a white visord with a pink strip across the top. She had a bright smile on her face as her skirt swayed in the light spring breeze. A little one she was, and already she had taken several tumbling classes and was extremely flexable. She hadn't started school yet, and she was already into cheerleading. She even had little pink pom poms hanging from her wrists. Her stylish pink sneakers gave her a bounce in her step and ruffled the bandana around her neck.

"Ich baka, Nii baka, San baka, Shi baka, O-ha-yo, ari-gato, gochi-sou-sa~ma!" She chanted.

She would be entering Cherry kindergarden class this spring. She was an average girl aside from her crazy flexability and hyper personality. She wasn't considered poor or rich, jus an average girl. She was out on a walk and had wandered off from her normal path after chasing after a butterfly. But she was keeping her spirits up.

The pink girl looked around in awe as she passed by big extravagant houses. Outside a creamy beige house was a little girl. She was dressed in a frilly and lacy green dress. She had a white bandana tied over her hair, keeping it from blowing everywhere. She had green flats with laces, similar to ballet laces, tieing them to her, and traveling up her legs, stopping at the knee. She had bright smiling eyes and thick blonde hair. She was definitely someone considered rich. She was on her hands and knees, as if looking for something in her grass.

The rich girl brought her attention to average girl. She cocked her head to the side. "I have't seen you around here," she commented, "Did you just move nearby?"

The average girl shook her head, "I'm lost," she replied cheerfully. She skipped over to the rich girl. "But enough about me. What are doing on your hands and knees? Did you lose something?"

The rich girl nodded sadly. "I lost my lucky charm desu," she said. "I'm starting kindergarden soon in Banana class, so I found a four leaf clover for luck. But now, I can't find it desu."

"I'll help you look!" The average girl said, not hesitating to drop to her hand and knees.

The rich girl smiled and accepted the girls help. They searched the entire lawn four times, but there was no sign of a four leaf clover.

"I'm sorry," The average girl said.

"It's OK," the rich girl said, "Thank you for helping me, desu."

The average girl held out her hand bunched up in a fist. She opened her first and smiled. "It's not the same, but maybe it will help?" The rich girl took the object into her hand. It was a three leaf clover with each leaf shaped into a heart. She smiled.

"Yes, this helps very much, desu. Thank you very much."

The average girl grinned and then stood up. "Well, I should get home before Mama gets worried." She started to march off to find her way home before the rich girl stopped her.

"Wait," she said, "What's your name?"

The average girl grinned and struck a peace sign. "Hinamori Ran! Cherry Class!"

"I'm Hoshina Suu, Banana Class desu," Suu said smiling.

"Well, I'll see you around Suu-chan!" Ran said before running off. Suu nodded.

"Yes, we'll definitely meet again, Hinamori Ran-san." She ran inside her house, shouting, "Mama! Can I transfer into Cherry Class?"

* * *

"You know, we've been Cherry and Banana, Pink and Yellow for seven years," Ran said sighing. "I love being Cherry and Banana, but I think we need a blueberry."

"I agree, desu," Suu said as she unpacked her things into the three person dorm at Seiyo Middle School. "We're also known as Heart and Clover," Suu said, thinking back to the present from Ran when they met, "It'd be nice if we could bring in a spade or diamond."

"I say Spade," Ran said, "I think blue goes more with a spade than it does a diamond."

"But where will we ever find a blueberry spade?" Suu asked, sighing with Ran.

They both turned their heads as the door opened. In walked a girl dressed in mainly blue with a blue spade necklace dangling around her neck. She was dressed in mainly guys clothes that looked to be a few years old. She would fit into the poor group.

"H-hi," she said, "I'm Tsukiyomi Miki. Nice to meet you."

Suu and Ran looked at each other, grinning. They found their blueberry spade.

**Miki: Blueberry Spade?**

**SukiYo1910: Yep! Well now, its time for me to go to sleep! I hope you enjoyed this side story. I had a lot of fun writing this because I've never written a story focused on the Shugo Chara before. **


	5. Chapter 4: Interesting Morning

**Sukiyo1910: Hey…everyone…*cough* been a while hasn't it? ….Please don't kill me. I mentioned before in my other stories I'd be getting into fandubbing…I became…obsessed. I am now capable of voicing half the Shugo Chara cast xD And I've made many friends I never thought would be possible to make online. They're definitely not the kind of friends I can make here on **** any who, at least I'm updating now….right? xD **

**The updates may be less frequent, maybe once a week, possibly. I'll try. But yeah…I'm kind of over Shugo Chara. I still like it, only now I see Amu as a slut, Tadase as a shemale, and Ikuto as a hot pedophile. **

**Anywho, here we go!**

Normal POV

"Time for class!"

Amu tossed over in her bed and covered her head with her blanket. "Sun, sun, go away, when's 2012 coming?" she groaned.

Utau pulled the blanket off of Amu and laughed. "Oh come on Amu, you should be excited! We get to face the whole school! And this time we aren't alone!" Utau was abnormally cheery for somebody who had a painful reunion just hours ago.

Amu groaned again and squinted at the digital clock on the TV. It read 6:57 A.M.

"Utau…first period isn't until 7:30, and it's still the first week of school, we don't have class!" Amu yelled.

The door busted open, revealing Rima wearing an over sized T-shirt. Her hair was somehow perect even though she probably just woke up, and you could tell she was angry by the look in her eye.

"_DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" _she hissed.

"Sorry, I just had to get Amu back from yesterday," Utau smiled.

Amu and Rima both groaned.

Since they had already woken up, the three girls decided to go and wake everyone else up. Luckily no one was as violent as Rima when it came to be woken up.

"Anyone up for breakfast?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima replied sarcastically, "No Nagihiko, we all just want to sit here for an hour starving."

Nagihiko grinned and patted Rima's head, "Oh, but Rima-chan, that is so unhealthy."

Everyone laughed as Rima slapped Nagihiko's hand away.

"Where should we eat?" Amu asked.

"Not sushi," Rima said before Yoru could open his mouth.

"Damn," Ikuto muttered. "How about –"

"Mom said you aren't allowed to have chocolate in the morning," Miki said as she walked up to the group. "Couldn't help but notice a group of odd hair colors."

"Hmm, so Tsukiyomi-senpai is into sweets in the morning too?" Yaya asked grinning.

"No Yaya," Rima and Kuukai said simultaneously.

Tadase rubbed his chin, "No sweets means no fruit tart, huh?"

"I kinda want a banana," Amu said scratching her head.

"Anything with fish," Ikuto and Yoru said. They blinked and then stared at each other for a while.

"I'm kinda in the mood for Ramen," Kuukai and Utau said. Kuukai grinned at Utau and she glared back.

"Then you should all come with me to my new on campus job!" Miki said.

*SHUGO CHARA~

"What…" Amu said with wide eyes.

"Is…" Utau choked out.

"This…" Yoru muttered.

"Place…" Everyone else said in sync.

It had to be at least 3 stories high. There were girls twirling around in maid cosplays and guys dressed as butlers. There was a fountain on the third story that created a waterfall to the first floor. There was a balcony surrounding the entire second and third floor, and—was that a pool?

"Okaeri, Goshujin-sama," a girl with pink hair in a ponytail said as she bowed gracefully.

Amu blinked. "Ran?"

The girl flinched. She slowly raised her head. "A-Amu-chan! W-welco—MIKI!" She grabbed Miki and suddenly they were across the room with Ran shouting at her.

They were too far to be heard, but you could see Miki laughing nervously and Ran furiously yelling. Ran pushed Miki through a door and then ran back to Amu. "P-Please follow me, Goshujin-sama!"

They were seated at a large, round booth. They ended up ordering everything from the menu.

"Enjoy your meal," Ran and Miki said as they both bowed.

Ikuto had his head turned, and his body was shaking.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai, are you alright?" Amu asked, lightly touching his shoulder.

He nodded and chuckled, "I just never thought I'd see Miki in a maid cosplay!" He burst into laughter.

Miki clenched her teeth. "Will that be all?" she hissed. Before waiting for a response she stomped away angrily. Ran chased after her.

Ikuto wiped a tear away and reached for a plate. "Oh, and you don't have to call me Tsukiyomi-senpai, Ikuto is fine." He took a bite of his omelet rice then glanced at Amu, smirking, "Or if you'd like, you can call me Ikuto-koi."

Amu turned red, Tadase choked, and several laughs were heard. "W-What?" Amu stuttered.

"Hmm this omelet rice is good," Ikuto said. "Maid Miki! Can I get another omelet rice?"

"DON'T JUST IGNORE ME!" Amu shouted.

**SukiYo1910: sorry it was so short, but I've clearly lost my writing inspiration. You might have noticed, I used a lot of Kaichou wa Maid-sama in this chapter xD I love that anime x3**

**Ikuto: Finally a speck of Amuto**

**Miki: M-Maid…**

**SukiYo1910: Yeah this chapter really had no point, but it's past 2 in the morning and I'm tired as hell, and I have a lot to record tomorrow, so x.x**

**Amu: You and your fandubs…abandoning fanfiction T^T**

**SukiYo1910: Anywho, I'll try to start updating again. And if anyone is interested, you should check out some of the fandubs I've done. A lot of them are Shugo Chara. Just PM me or ask in a review to get my youtube ^-^**


	6. AN: First Update in 2 years

So, it has been 2 years since I've updated this story. For those of you wondering what happened to me, I got really involved with Fandubbing and I entered high school. I've been using the last 2 years to improve my voice acting skills. For anyone interested in seeing any of my work, I'll be leaving some links at the bottom of this.

As for high school, I actually just finished my sophomore year just a few weeks ago. High school has been really hard for me because I've been taking classes that middle school never really prepared me for, so it's a whole new level. You might have also noticed that my grammar has improved significantly. I was rereading my stories last night and wanted to slap my previous self.

But anyways, high school has been very hard, and it will continue to be hard. I know, that isn't good news. But I really want to try updating my stories. To be honest, I completely forgot what I had planned out for this story, and I've more or less lost interest in Shugo Chara, but for the sake of my readers, if you're still following this story, I will try to continue this.

**LINKS:**

**xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx's Character Reel (Summer 2011):** watch?v=MSMTIxt8ANQ**  
**

**Shugo Chara Episode 1 Fandub (1/2):** watch?v=59SNPjxAcOE&list=PLB65448F344666D14&index=1&feature=plpp_video

(note: I'm not exactly proud of the fandub anymore now that so much time has passed, because I know I can do a lot better. But, Amu's fandubber is really great. And I play Ran, Seiichiro, and Tadagay in this 8D)


	7. Chapter 5: Bloody Night

**Sukiyo1910: You might have noticed that I changed my pen name to xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx and that's because that's the screen name I use for everything now. But here is my first chapter in years. **

**Miki: It is about time! We were all getting bored and dusty over here.**

**xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx: Reference last chapter to see the details.**

**Miki: Peach-Pit owns all of Shugo Chara!**

Amu ate her breakfast in silence. She couldn't believe what Ikuto had said to her. He barely even knew her and he was being a flirtatious jerk. _I hate guys like him the most,_ she thought as she took an angry bite out of her omelet rice.

"Amu-chan, is there something wrong?" Tadase asked with a concerned look as his ex-girlfriend angrily chomped through her breakfast.

She shot a look over at Ikuto. "Yes, there is." Amu stood up and pointed her fork at Ikuto. He stared at it, somewhat surprised. "I would appreciate if this person would not stare at me _every two seconds_."

And Ikuto had, in fact, been staring at her. Everyone turned their attention to the blue haired boy with an inquisitive look. Rima, however, had a very icy glare. She wouldn't tolerate any guy making a move on her Amu. In fact, she wasn't even happy about the fact that Amu had dated Tadase without her permission.

"I would appreciate if you got this fork out of my face. You seem like the clumsy type, so I wouldn't want to land that fork in my eye," Ikuto said nonchalantly.

_Why does this guy bother me so much? _Amu thought angrily to herself, _Just the sight of his face pisses me off._

"Don't think that you can be all chummy with me just because you're Tadase's friend. I won't tolerate you," Amu threatened. She slammed her fork on the table and dropped a few dollars on the table, as well. "I have no appetite. Gochisousama."

Utau sighed as her best friend walked out. "There goes her 'Cool and Spicy' character again." She turned to Rima, "Has Amu always been like this?"

Rima shook her head. "No, she hasn't actually. She was never this cold until we entered sixth grade."

"What happened in sixth grade?" Tadase asked.

A silence filled the room as Rima hesitated. She was unsure if she should reveal Amu's past. She was also unsure of how much these new people knew about Amu.

"Amu's parents and sister died," she said, finally. "They died over our summer break. They got into a horrible crash. But to this day, no one knows what actually happened, because there were no witnesses as to what happened. There wasn't a different car they had crashed into. Their car was just found flipped on its side."

Rima closed her eyes as she envisioned the horrible memory of her friend's beat up car. "Yes, the glass was shattered. The sides were scratched everywhere. The backdoor on the left ripped off and was found a few feet from the car. The side mirrors were crushed. The air bags had gone off, of course, but it didn't save her parents. You see, I know this because they had crashed right in my neighborhood. When we heard the scraping of metal on the ground and the screech it created, everyone ran out to see what happened. But like I said, no one saw exactly what had happened. I remember seeing the pool of gasoline as it leaked out of the tank...and also their pool of blood. The gasoline ignited. We don't know if they were still alive or not, but no one could get them out of the fire. Their bodies burned that night."

There was silence.

Rima sighed, and continued after a long silence. "Amu cried every day, and everyone was concerned for her. But then one day, she came to school and her character had completely changed. Amu used to be really happy and outgoing, always spreading kindness wherever she went. But when she came back, she was cold. She would always have a sort of cocky smile that she showed others to show that she was fine. Of course, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yoru and myself knew that she wasn't okay. And from that point on, Amu was no longer the happy person she always was. She only showed her true self to us.

"And then she moved here. Her grandparents had taken her in after the entire ordeal, but then even they passed away. And so she was moved to stay with her cousin, Ran. When I came here, I was honestly surprised to see Amu so lively. I haven't seen her anywhere near that level of happiness since fifth grade. But of course, the amount of energy she has now can never amount to how she used to be."

It remained silent among the group. There was plenty of chatter and clinging of forks on dishes in the café, but nothing broke the sad silence that loomed over their table. The first person to break the silence was Ikuto. He stood up quite abruptly and walked out without a word.

Amu sighed as she plopped onto her bed. For some reason, Ikuto's face wouldn't leave her mind. She turned on her side and sighed again. "Why am I even thinking about him?" she asked herself. _But, I feel like I know him. I feel like I've met him before._

"Maybe I was being a little cold back there," she said to herself.

There was a knock at her door.

"Utau must have forgotten her key again," Amu sighed as she got up. She opened the door. "Utau, stop forgetting your—"

Before Amu could realize who was actually at the door, the person grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his warm lips against hers. Amu's eyes widened in shock and she pushed the person away from her.

"W-What do you think you're doing, Yoru?"

**Ikuto: Say what.**

**Yoru: Huh?**

**Miki: I'M NOT OKAY WITH THIS.**

**xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx: TOO BAD. THIS IS MY STORY AND I'M TAKING IT IN A WHOLE NEW DIRECTION. **

**Amu: Don't review. A STORY LIKE THIS DOESN'T DESERVE REVIEWS, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NONSENSE. **

**xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx: -pushes Amu away- anyways, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter is FOREVER. Have comments or suggestions? Leave them in a review!**


	8. Chapter 6: Tree Jumping

**xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx: Hey guys! So, I guess I'll be updating now? I just want to give a quick shout out/thanks to Animefreaksrock96! You were reading this story a year ago and you're still following it now, so thanks~!  
**

**Miki: Now get started on writing! You don't have any excuses now that you have a new laptop.**

**xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx: Yay for MacBook Pro's ~ And now on with the story**

"Y-Yoru?" Amu said, slapping her hand to her mouth in shock, "W-What are you doing? K-Kissing me like that!"

Yoru didn't speak a word. He just grabbed the back of her neck and tried to kiss her again, but Amu kept pushing him away. When it became too much for her, she slapped him, making him finally stop his attempts.

Amu glared at Yoru, "Yoru, you know I don't like being treated this way."

Yoru looked to the side and muttered, "I just don't want you to feel alone."

"And how is this supposed to help me, exactly?" She asked, her temper rising.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you!" Yoru shouted suddenly. "You're always keeping these things to yourself, and you never rely on me anymore!"

Amu's expression softened. "Well it's not like there is anything for me to go to you with. I'm not upset or anything. Not until now, at least."

Yoru looked down and muttered an apology. Amu gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well, it's not like this is the first time," she said as Yoru tried to hide his sheepish grin. She glared again, "and neither is this." She slammed the door in his face.

Amu walked towards her bed, ignoring Yoru's muffled complaints behind the closed door. S_uch a pain_, she thought as she sat on the edge of her bed. Her negative thoughts about Yoru were cut off as she heard a knock on her window. She furrowed her brows in confusion. _Aren't I on the 5th floor?_

Amu ignored the knock, thinking it was just a tree branch, until the knock sounded again. _Alright, time to go break that tree._ She stood and walked to her window, only to fall back screaming in shock. Outside her window was a blue haired boy sitting on the tree. He grinned at her.

"I-Ikuto?" She gasped. She threw the window open and shouted at him, "What on earth are you doing up here? It's dangerous!"

Ikuto chuckled and stood, holding another branch for support. "I wanted to see you," he said. He jumped from the branch and grabbed the window sill as Amu screamed again. He pressed his feet against the wall to prevent his body from slamming into the side of the building and pulled himself up and through the window using only his arms. Amu was hyperventilating by the time he got into her room safely.

Ikuto smiled brightly, "See? Safe and-"

A textbook landed in his face.

"ARE YOU IDIOT? YOU COULD HAVE DIED LIKE THAT! AND YOU KNOW WHO WOULD HAVE BEEN RESPONSIBLE-ME BECAUSE THIS IS MY ROOM, I OUGHT TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Amu shouted as she threw the closest objects she could find at Ikuto.

"Woah!" Ikuto shouted as he stumbled backwards, trying to avoid the scissors Amu had propelled at his face. "I think you're the one who's trying to kil me!"

Amu stopped and looked at the scissors that were stuck in the wall where Ikuto's head had originally been. "Did I do that?"

Ikuto slapped his forehead. "No, it was a fairy," he muttered.

Amu coughed, trying to hide her blush, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

Ikuto's eyes softened. "I wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed pretty upset at breakfast."

Amu's eyes widened slightly. _Wow, he's actually pretty considerate_.

"And you seemed kind of angry when Yoru kissed you."

"YOU SAW THAT?"

Ikuto nodded. "I had just finished climbing up the tree when it happened. I almost fell out because I was kind of shocked myself."

Amu laughed a little. "Don't worry about that. He does it at least 3 times a week."

Ikuto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "3 times a week!" He turned to the side and muttered to himself, "I've never even kissed a girl and she gets kissed by that guy 3 times a week?"

"What was that?" Amu asked, leaning in to hear what he was saying.

Ikuto stepped back, slightly blushing at how close Amu was to him. "N-Nothing!"

Amu stepped closer with an inquisitive look. "Tell me."

Ikuto's blush started to become more noticeable.

"Are you blushing?" Amu giggled. She poked his cheek, which in turn exploded with color.

"W-Well I see you're perfectly fine, I think I'll be going now!" Ikuto ran to the window and jumped out.

Amu stared blankly at the window he had just jumped out of. "What a weirdo." She shook her head.

* * *

_What is wrong with me,_ Ikuto thought as he shook his head. _Why am I being such a fruit? Wasn't I being all playful this morning? And if Yoru kisses her at least three times a week, why did she react so violently? Kind of ridiculous if you ask me..._

__"It probably be better if I don't involve myself with her. She has a lot of drama going on and I already have my own drama to deal with," Ikuto said aloud.

"That's right," Yoru's voice said behind him. Ikuto turned and faced him. "Stay away from Amu, because she's mine. Got that?"

_Did he kiss her because he saw me outside? _Ikuto thought. He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in a girl like that. I don't want to deal with someone who has such a past."

Yoru scoffed, "That's because you're selfish. You only think for yourself."

"Well then, would it be better if I shouldered her problems, ignoring mine? How am I supposed to help others if I can't even help myself?" Ikuto shot back bitterly.

"When it comes to love, it doesn't matter how much you hurt, as long as you can make the other person smile," Yoru replied, full of confidence.

"Well I don't love her," Ikuto said flatly. "Mind you, I've only know that girl for about a day."

"Well then why did you go through the trouble of climbing through her window to see if she was okay?"

Ikuto glanced to the side, remembering something slightly unpleasant. "Because for some reason, I'm just not the type who can leave others alone."

Yoru scoffed again. "And yet you say that you don't want to shoulder others' problems. Choose one or the other, being concerned for her or not giving a damn."

Ikuto turned his gaze back to Yoru, glaring slightly. "What does it even matter to you, my business? I've known you for a day, what right do you have to go off lecturing me like this? Don't patronize me. I have better things to do than to deal with an idiot like you."

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"You," Ikuto said as he walked away.

_This school is filled with idiots. _Ikuto thought to himself. _If it weren't for that night, I wouldn't even be here._

An image flashed through his mind. It was of a car that was turned on its side. There was a door ripped off and it was submerged in a pool of blood. Inside the car was Amu's parents and little sister.

_Yes, if it weren't for that, I wouldn't concern myself with any of this._

**Yoru: Where on earth is this going...?**

**xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx: I'm sort of making it up as I go. But I have one set goal in my mind**

**Ikuto: Why am I such a loser?**

**Yoru: Why am I such a jerk?**

**Amu: Why do they hate each other so? I thought they'd be pretty good friends...**


	9. Chapter 7: Ikuto's Pandora Box

**xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx: Well, here's another chapter! .**

**Miki: GG taking your damn time.**

Days had passed since Ikuto climbed through Amu's window. Since that day, Ikuto was avoiding Amu. She hadn't really noticed, though, since he wasn't a major aspect of her life. Ikuto, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about her, despite his efforts to distract himself.

"If only I still had amnesia," Ikuto muttered to himself. He was lying on an isolated hill under a shady tree with his eyes closed. He tried to stop thinking all together, taking in every sound the creatures in the tree made and the sound of the Earth breathing as a gentle breeze gently caressed his light skin. No sounds went unnoticed by him, whether it was a bird eating, a squirrel climbing, a bee buzzing, and even so much as hearing the wind pick up by half a mile per hour.

But still, he could not take his mind off Amu and the dark memories that plagued him.

He couldn't help but remember the sight of Amu's family lying dead in their mess of a car. Even though it had been so long ago, Ikuto remembered everything. He remembered the sounds the car made as it skidded against the pavement. He remembered hearing the tires screech, the breaks being slammed on, the breaks snapping and failing, the sound of the engine dying, the gas tank being punctured, the wrenching sound as the door ripped off, and the sound of the people inside screaming and crying.

But worst of all, Ikuto knew that he would never be able to forget the awful crunching sound when the car slammed into the street light. He knew that it wasn't only the metal that was destroyed, but also the bones of the family snapping. The sight of the blood quickly forming a pool is also a scene forever etched in his mind.

"What were the chances that she would be at this school?" Ikuto asked himself a rhetorical question.

_Flashback_

Ikuto was walking down the corridor of the hospital his mom was in. Visiting hours were now over. It was currently summer vacation, so he had been with his mom from the start and end of visiting hours. He spent his time there just talking to her in hopes that she was still partially conscious and could hear him. Hi sister Miki did not come with him. She couldn't bear to see her mother in that condition.

Ikuto was expressionless. His mother had been in a coma for so long that he had become accustomed to it. Visiting his sleeping mother in the hospital had become an everyday routine of his. He was no longer capable of feeling any emotion. His only reason for living was to support his sister.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a woman said shortly after bumping into him.

Ikuto looked down at her. She had chestnut colored hair pulled into a ponytail and amber eyes. She had small framed glasses on and had a very petite build. She looked very tired, and at the same time, relieved.

"It's fine," he said in an artificially kind tone.

"You're here quite late," she says, making small talk.

"Yes." Ikuto replied blandly. Anticipating the direction the conversation was heading, he continued. "I'm visiting my mother. And you?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said. "I'm here picking up my daughter. You see, she's been hospitalized for a few years now. She had an accident when she was born and was paralyzed ever since. But now, after going through several surgeries, the doctors have miraculously cured her! Technology has advanced so much." The mother was brimming with happiness.

Ikuto smiled slightly at the beaming mother. He was happy that the child could be saved. _Wait, happy? I haven't felt anywhere near this for a long time._

"That's great to hear. Maybe they'll be able to do something for my mother, too." He said. He had a little more emotion in his voice. His mood quickly dropped, though. _Yeah right,_ he thought. Ikuto had taught himself not to be optimistic. His optimism only made him more sad in the end. So he decided to give up all hope.

"It really is great," the mother gushed. "My oldest daughter will be so happy to have her little sister finally home."

"Excuse me, all visitors need to leave now," a passing by nurse said to the two in the hall.

Ikuto decided to be polite and walked the mother to the parking lot, where he met her husband and their cured daughter.

"It was nice meeting you," Ikuto said to the family.

"Wait a second," the mother said as she checked her wristwatch. "The trains have already stopped running, how will you get home?"

"I can walk," Ikuto replied.

"How far?" the father asked.

"I live in the next town over-"

"Absolutely not!" The husband and wife said, cutting off Ikuto.

"It's an outrageous idea to have a young boy walking so far this late at night," the father said.

"We'll give you ride," the mother said kindly.

For a moment, Ikuto was left speechless. Nostalgia washed over him as he remembered how happy his life was when his parents were together. And this emotion led to others. And soon, Ikuto's own Pandora box had opened, and he could no longer control his feelings. The self that he had locked up, along with his hope, had reemerged. Tears feel from his eyes for the first time in years.

"What's wrong?" the little girl asked as she ran to him. The husband and wife were also concerned.

"I-I'm sorry. I just remembered something," Ikuto said and he wiped his tears. He bent down and patted the girl on the head. "You're very lucky to have parents who love you so much. Remember to always cherish them," Ikuto said with a teary smile. It was his first real smile in a long time.

She didn't completely understand, but she nodded with a bright smile.

"Well, come now. Let's get you home!" The mother said cheerfully, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"So, why didn't your oldest daughter come?" Ikuto asked after they had all piled into the car and gave the husband directions to his house.

"She actually doesn't know that her sister is coming home today," the mother replied, "we wanted to surprise her."

Ikuto smiled warmly. "I'm sure she'll be happy."

"This is my big sis!" the little girl smiled as she handed Ikuto a picture.

Ikuto took the picture and looked at the girl. He smiled warmly. He didn't know her, and he had barely met this family, but somehow this family had made him human again. Suddenly he was able to feel again. The warmth of this family had managed to touch him and gave him new hope.

_Paralysis isn't easily cured. Surely the doctors will be able to help Mom. God was kind enough to save this family, I'm sure he'll save mine, too!_ Ikuto thought with a smile.

But then suddenly, everything came crashing down. The car swerved, and began spinning uncontrollably. Before Ikuto could fully comprehend what was happening, the mother, who was sitting directly in front of him, opened his door and he was flung out of the car. Ikuto's body collided with the pavement and he rolled as the car continued to screech. And soon enough, it was over. People were flooding the area. He blended in right away. Everyone attention was focused on the accident and no one had even noticed the tattered and bleeding boy.

And still clutched in his hand was the picture given to him by the little girl.

_End Flashback_

__Ikuto reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a tattered picture of Amu and sighed.

"What were the chances that I would meet you here?" Ikuto whispered, his voice full of chaotic emotions.

**xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx: AND THAT'S A RAP. YO.**

**Amu: What...**

**Ikuto: The...**

**Yoru: Hell...**

**Amu: OKASAN! OTOUSAN! AMI!**


End file.
